Mobile device capabilities have grown dramatically in modern times. There is now a vast variety of content that can be presented on mobile devices, including web content. Part of this content may include unsolicited or associated content such as ads, surveys, etc. A consumer may be interested in viewing/listening to one or more ads but the details of the image, background information, or audio on the product or services may be inappropriate for display on the mobile device, for example due to the device's capabilities such as screen resolution, audio quality, text size, etc.
What is required is an improved system and method for displaying content based on user commands and/or preferences.